I Know What I Want
by BayBee-Gurl19
Summary: Finally! Sequel to 'What Do You Want' Now see T.J. and Spinelli's adventures through college, and if it's anything like high school, it's bound to be interesting
1. Chapter 1 In Four Years, Your Mine

**Finally! So, the name comes from the brilliant mind of ****RoseALoganStrawberry'sCuzin**** and I love it :3**

**Ok, so I had a very very big scare last night, I have a folder (with a bunch of sub folders) that is all my fan fiction, I have at least 10 stories, and obviously I've only uploaded one, well last night, I tried to make the folder hidden on my laptop so my sister wouldn't read my stuff, then I couldn't find it, and i FrEaKeD oUt! After an hour I found it, but I took that as a warning that I should probs upload this now, I have the first couple of chapters done, but I hope you guys like this one :)**

**Thanks for remaining loyal, it truly means alot to me**

_Spinelli's POV_

_Flashback_

The whole gang was separated, Gretchen was going to Princeton in New Jersey, Mikey got into Julliard, so he will be in New York, Gus enrolled into the military, so he would be on a base in Florida, and Vince got a basketball scholarship to a collage in Illinois. The paths our friends chose were not surprising, they all knew what they wanted years earlier, Me and T.J. were different

I have family that lives in Minnesota, so I applied for, and got accepted at Winona, while T.J. went to Georgia Tech, just like his dad did, so we were pretty far from each other

Me and T.J. were sitting out on the dock like we usually did during those times when it was just the two of us.

He was leaving for collage tomorrow, and me in three days.

We had already decided that neither one of us could handle a long distance relationship, and we thought it best to break up.

I wasn't happy about this, and I didn't think he was too happy about it either, but it was for the best

"So" T.J. said breaking the silence "Are we going to still talk?"

"Of course" I said, chuckling a bit "Of course we'll talk, were still best friends right?"

"Yea, your right" He smiled, but it soon faded "Are we, uh...dating other people?" He asked nervously

"Oh, well, uh, we can, we aren't together anymore, so I don't see why not" I said,

"Well, tell you what, in four years when were all done with this stupid collage crap, if were both single, your mine, ok?" He grinned, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close

"I can't wait"

We sat there for a while longer before he spoke again

"Never forget this"

"Forget what?" I asked, confused

"This moment, the way you feel, what's going through your mind, the color of the sunset, none of it, never forget it, ok?"

"I won't Teej, I promise" I said, snuggling back into his chest, at this point, trying not to cry

Once it hit 12:30, we got up and started walking to the car, the ride was quiet, no music, no talking.

When he pulled up in my driveway, which he always insisted on doing, even though I told him I was fine with walking next door, I stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, I didn't want to say goodbye, if I said goodbye, that ment going inside, if I went inside that ment going to sleep, if I went to sleep that ment tomorrow will come, and tomorrow ment he was leaving

What I wanted was to just stay in his car forever, if only

Eventually he spoke

"Tomorrows going to suck"

"I know" I said quietly

"Spin?"

"Yea?" I said, turning to face him

"I uh..I love you" He said, scratching the back of his head

This killed me, Now, four hours after we break up, thirteen hours before he leaves for the next four years, _now, _he tells me he loves me, great, and what makes it even worse? I love him too

"I love you too T.J." I said, looking back into my lap

"Hey, hey, hey, I didn't tell you that to make you sad, I told you to give you something to look forward to" He said

He always knew what to say to make me smile when I was upset

"Now, give me a hug, and go get some sleep, ok?"

I reached over and hugged him, and we stayed like that for a good five minuets, till I pulled away,

"Goodnight Teej, I'll, uh, see you tomorrow" I said, getting out of the car, I was still fighting tears

"Night Spin"

Once I got to my bedroom, I went straight to my bed, although just because you lay in bed, doesn't mean I actually fell asleep, When I did, by the time I woke up I felt like I had slept for five minuets

I got up and checked the time, it was 10:28 T.J. was leaving in about two and a half hours, I decided to take a shower, then get ready

When I got out, and was all dressed, and ready, it was 11:46

I looked out my window, and the Detweilers were packing their car with T.J.'s things. His dad was going to drive him down there, spend the night, then drive back tomorrow, he would have stayed with T.J. longer, revisiting the campus, but he wanted to come back to say bye to me.

I just stood there by the window for a few minuets, waiting for him to walk out, but he never did

When I finally walked away, I went over to my desk, and took one last look at the big piece of paper that had been laying there for almost two months, I sighed, then rolled it up, sealing it in a tube.

I made myself some breakfast, and before walking outside, I stopped to look in our hall mirror, promising myself many times I would not cry in front of him, setting the tube on the front steps by the door, I walked over

"Hello Spinelli!" Mrs. Detweiler called "How are you doing today dear?" She asked

"I'm doing fine" I said, smiling weakly, I think she knew how hard this was for me.

"Well, I'm sure T.J will be out in a minuet." Mr. Detweiler said, then looked at his watch "Oh, well he better be, we gotta get a move on if we want to be there before dark, T.J.!"

" I'm coming, I'm coming, He said, walking outside, glancing at me, giving me a quick smile, before turing his attention to the box he was putting into the car. _'Your not going to cry Spinelli!'_ I had to remind myself

Once it was there, his dad closed the trunk, and T.J. walked over to me

"I'm really going to miss you," He said, putting his fingers under my chin, pulling my face up to make me look up at him, _'Don't cry Spin!'_

"But hey, in four short years, it'll be just the two of us again, ok?"

I smiled "Ok Teej, I'm going to miss you too" I said, before crashing into his arms, we hugged for a while, then it got awkward with his parents standing there, so we pulled away from each other

"I have something for you" I said, walking to the door, and getting the tube

"What is it?" He asked when I handed it to him, then he started to open it

"No, don't open it now, open it when you get there" I said,

"Ok, but here, I have something for you too" He said, and started taking his jacket off

"Teej, no, I am _not_ taking your jacket! I said,

"Yes you are, I've already come to terms with the fact that I'm giving it to you, now take it" He said, and put it around my shoulders

He leaned over and kissed me softly, he whispered 'I love you' and I said it back before he started towards the car _'Seriously don't cry in front of him!'_

I walked back inside, and went to my room. When I went to the window, they had just turned the corner

I laid down on my bed, and cried.

I cried because I lost him, I finally had him, there was no Ashley, or Lawson, or Elliot, just me and T.J. I had him for a summer, just one summer, before I lost him.

**Tahh-Dahh, so... What do you think? :D Were you expecting that? **

**Review? Maybe? Please? :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Because Your Letting Me

**Thanks for the reviews everyone :) **

**A virtual cookie for anyone who can get the movie reference, its my favorite movie :)**

**Yea, nothings changed from the last story, I still don't own Recess**

_Spinelli's POV_

At this point in my life, I was still at Winona, I had a roommate named Angie, and my life was a lot different than it had been two years ago.

I still talk to Vince, regularly, and Mikey every once in a while.

Gretchen is always busy, she's currently trying to invent a cheaper alternative to oil, and to my knowledge its going pretty good, and Gus isn't aloud to have a computer, or phones where he is, so I can't talk to him, then there's T.J.

I don't really know what happened to him

We used to talk all the time, for the first, maybe, eight months, then we both got overwhelmed with school, and work, and everything, now I never see him online, and it got to the point where either he was working or I was, so I never bothered to send a text that I knew would go unanswered

But, I had an idea, that Vince helped me come up with, I decided after this semester was over, that I would transfer to Georgia Tech, I mean, I miss him, and I do still love him, and I already checked, and they have all the same courses that I would've taken here anyway.

I had Vince find out what dorm he was in, and once I was all settled in I was going to go surprise him. I was so excited.

Two weeks later, that Sunday I had finally arrived, I was in dorm 433, T.J. was in 264, two floors below me.

As I was arranging my stuff, my new roommate walked in

"Oh! Hi! You must be Ashley" She said happily

"Yea, and your Jessica right?" I asked. Usually at this point would have bitten off her head for calling my Ashley, but as far as I knew, there wasn't a group of trashy girls here who shared my name, so it really didn't bother me anymore

"Yes ma'am" She said, and walked over to her bed "This your first semester here?"

"Yea, I transferred from Winona up in Minnesota" I said "How long have you been here?"

"I started this year, but I've only been here, my old roommate transferred too, so I got you. Which is awesome. I liked her, but she got drunk almost every weekend, and slept all day, so I felt bad if I were in my own dorm"

"Yea, well your in luck, I rarely ever drink" I said _'Only when I'm trying to make my best friend jealous'_ I thought to myself

"Well, I can take you with me to a party I'm going to this weekend if you want, introduce you to some of my friends?"

"Sure, that sounds awesome, it'll be nice to relax a bit after getting back into the school routine" I said, glad that she seemed nice

_Tuesday_

Me and Jessica were getting along really well, we were taking a few of the same classes, and made the same study schedule. We talked a lot,she told me about her boyfriend of two years, Darren, he went to a different school, but he came by almost every weekend, we also talked about our parents, siblings, high school experiences, I carefully left out T.J. until she finally asked me

"So, why did you transfer anyways?" She asked, sitting crosslegged on her bed, across the room from me, with a pillow in her lap

"Oh, well, my ex boyfriend goes here" I admitted weakly, she looked confused

"So, you like, followed him here?"

"Sorts" I said, looking down at my lap

"Isn't that a little...stalker-ish?" She asked, looking like she was trying hard not to offend me

"Well, sorta, but it's not like we broke up because of a fight. He was going here, and I was going to Winona, we thought it best to break up, but I missed him, so I transferred here to be with him again" I said quietly

"Aww! That's so sweet! Well why haven't I met him yet?" She asked, excitedly

"Well, he doesn't exactly...know I'm here yet"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I had a mutual friend tell me what dorm he was in, and I haven't been brave enough to go see him yet"

"Well go now!" She said, regaining her excitement

What?" I asked, shocked

"Yea! It's only 6:00, go see him now!"

"Well, what if he's not there? O-Or, it's the wrong room or something" I asked, trying to stay on my bed, and not be pulled off by Jessica

"Well you won't know if you don't try" She said, still trying to get me up "Pleaseeeee"

"Why do you care so much?" I asked, laughing when she finally pulled me up

"Because, this is so cute! I wanna see how it plays out, it's like a Nicholas Sparks book or something!" She said, with a dreamy look in her eyes

"Ughh, fine, I'll go" I said reluctantly

"No! Wait! Let me do your makeup! Yea, you'll look great, I promise!" She shrieked, grabbing a small pouch and walking towards me

"Uhm, Ok? But not too much, cause I never wore much makeup when we were together, I want him to recognize me, and not think I've changed too much" I replied

"Ok! I know just what to do" She said excitedly before attacking my eye with a small brush covered with something sparkly

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked

"Cause your letting me" She said with a small laugh

A few minuets later, she pulled away from my face, and looked at me for a second "Done!" She said, and handed me a mirror, I actually looked pretty good, it was subtle, but it looked nice,

"Wow, Jessica, this looks awesome! Thank you so much!" I said handing her her mirror back

"I know" She beamed "But seriously, its no problem, now go get your man!" She said, pushing me out the door

Then before I knew it, I was standing in front of his door, I had just been standing there for what felt like an eternity, but was probably about thirty seconds, before my hand slowly shook its way up to knock on the door, I heard someone grumble a quick "I'm coming!" This is it, no turning back now, well unless I ran back down the hall way, but I'm a Spinelli, and Spinelli's aren't cowards. I was pulled from my thoughts when the door in front of me whipped open

**Ahh Cliffhanger, an authors best friend, and readers worst enemy :)**

**Again, Virtual Cookie for anyone who got the reference, anyone get it? Huh? C'mon! It's the greatest movie ever made! **Although, just so ya know, in real life I don't condone their behavior, just a lil tidbit about muah **

**Thanks for reading**

**Reviews maybe? They mean a lot**


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise?

**Ohh my, so many excuses, lets see**

** Birthday this month (Planning my party) (May 19th btw)**

** sisters grad party (Helping plan that party)**

**3. Biggest reason of all, Ya know those little type in random words and numbers so the site knows your human when you log in? Well, my computer wouldn't show those, so I couldn't log on at all :p **

**Anywho, as for the ****movie**** reference in the last chappy...**

**Ah, no...I just lost a lot of faith in the world.. No, it was from the Breakfast **_**CLUB**_** the original movie in which the Breakfast Bunch was referencing. I don't typically watch Victorious, or anything on Nick, (except the occasional iCarly, but that's only cause I adore Seddie) but I did see that episode because the Breakfast Club is my favorite movie of all time, I wanted to see how they changed it, I mean they added a whole new character, switched virgin to vegan, and made Benders pot, turn into Tori's tacos, all in all, I wasn't too happy about the whole thing :p**

**Rubberduckiesrock: I did make it two years in the future, I didn't want to drag on their separation in my writing,I feel as though that would e boring, I just wanted to get to the point.**

**One Last Thing (Sorry) my B key has been sticky, so if I'm missing a few, I apologize, usually I catch it (or spell check does) But if I miss one or two, don't feel the need to tell me in the reviews, thanks**

It was Him!

There, in all his shirtless glory, stood T.J. still as gorgeous as ever, his eyes widened when he saw me, and I couldn't help the goofy grin that soon occupied my cheeks

"S-Spinelli?" He asked, obviously shocked

"Yep, did'ja miss me?" I asked teasingly

"Yea! Of course I missed you!" He said happily "What're you doing he-" His smile vanished, and his face paled as he was cut off by someone else in the room

"T.J. who is it?" Then a girl came up to the door, wearing a shirt that was obviously too big for her, and no pants. She wrapped her arms around T.J's waist, and my smile immediately faded,

"O-Oh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I said backing away from the door

"No, Spin wait" He said, reaching out for me, but I backed away from him again, turning and walking down the hall, and back to my room, but I caught two thing before I was out of earshot, the first, not so important, but the next really made my heart race

"Spinelli! Wait!" T.J. cried after me

"Spinelli?" The girl said "You mean the chick from the picture?"

When I got to my dorm, my makeup was smeared, and I collapsed on my bed, soon I felt it sink down on one side, and a hand on my back

"Didn't go well huh?" I heard Jessica ask, I nodded "Do you wanna talk about it?" I shook my head in the other direction "Well, I'll leave you alone for a bit, you have my number, text me if you need anything, magazine, ice cream, hit man" I laughed a bit at the last part, she was so nice, and I hadn't even known her a week yet.

When she left, and I finally composed myself, I looked at my phone

_13 New Messages_

_4 Missed Calls_

Damn he's persistent, I put my phone down, and opened my laptop, and pulled up Skype, luckily, Vince LaSalle was online, I immediately video chatted him, and after a few rings he answered

"Hey Spinelli, what's...Hey, you ok? Your not looking too good" He said, worry and concern showing on his face

"Gee Vince, your quite the charmer, but if you must know, I just got back from seeing T.J." I replied

He sighed "I take it it didn't go well?" He said

"No, it went fine, until some half naked slut practically dry humped him in front of me" I said, somewhat angry

"Wow, well I'm really sorry Spinelli, I had no idea he had a girlfriend, well, did he say she was his girlfriend?"

"Well, I didn't exactly stick around long enough to find out" I admitted, hearing a soft ping, and seeing him pick up his phone

"I, Uhh, well I got to go, b-ball practice, let me know how things work out, bye Spinelli" He said, leaving quickly

"Bye Vince" I said weakly

I picked up my phone which was next to my laptop, and turned it on, I didn't even bother reading anything in my inbox, or listening to my voicemails, I didn't want to hear his voice right now. After a while, Jessica came back in, and she seemed a bit distraught

"You ok?" I asked

"You will never believe what just happened" She said and flopped on her bed

Jessica's Story

I walked back into my dorm building, after saying bye to some friends, and there was this guy and the front desk, talking to one of the advisors, I didn't pay much attention, but one thing stuck out. Ashley Spinelli

"I'm looking for what room Ashley Spinelli's in" The boy said, I stopped, and turned to look at him, he had his back to me

"May I ask why?" The advisor said, I think his name was Todd

"She uh, left her notebook in class, and I wanted to return it" He said

"Oh, well that's actually her roommate, Jessica! You mind giving Miss Ashley back her book?" Todd asked

"It's Spinelli" T.J. said under his breath

"No, actually it's Ashley now" I said, with a bit more attitude than I intended

"Whatever, can you just tell me what room she's in?" He asked

"No" I said simply

He got a bit in my face "Why the hell not?" He asked stepping towards me, a little too close for comfort

"Because" I said using my hand, and pushing his chest away from me "If she wanted to see you, she would find you" I said simply, "Todd, do me a favor, don't give him, or anyone else our room number, tell them that if they want it, they can ask either me, or Ashley themselves" He nodded, and I turned to walk down the hallway, before turning back again "Oh, and T.J. next time you start yelling in someones face, try a breath mint" I said, and continued to walk down the hallway

End Story

I was shocked, and slightly amused at what she said to him "Your awesome, you know that?" I said, amazed that someone I barely knew would stick up for me like

that "So I've been told" She replied, I wonder how he knew I went here now, and I wasn't just visiting, or that I was even in the same Hall as him" I wondered "Well didn't you say you had a mutual friend that told you where to find him?" She asked mindlessly, 'Hmm, well if it was Vince, he obviously didn't give him my room number, gotta thank him for that one'

_Thursday_

I was walking back to my dorm after my English class, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I stiffened, I had been expecting this since I saw him, but I still wasn't completely prepared to see him, but I turned around anyway

"Hi" I said

"Uh, hey" He said awkwardly, messing with his hat, I couldn't believe he still had the damn thing "So, about the other day..." He trailed off

"What about it?" I asked

"I'm really sorry" He said

"Don't be" I replied, and started walking away, before he grabbed my arm

"Wait...Your not mad?" He asked

"I have no reason to be. We agreed we could see other people, and that's what your doing, I have no right to be mad at you" I said honestly, Yes, I was hurt, but I couldn't say I was mad

He seemed surprised, and confused "Oh, well, ok then. Uhm, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"I transferred, needed a change of scenery" I said, looking down at the books in my hand

"Oh, well did it have anything to do with me?" He asked, looking somewhat...hopeful..

"Well yes, of course" I answered honestly "I mean, you were kind of a big factor"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked

"Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess, thinking back on it now, that wasn't the best idea, it was pretty stupid of me to think that you would still be single" I said "How long have you two been together?" I asked

"Three months" He answered, looking really uncomfortable

"Well, I have to get going, I'll see you around"I said turning away

"Oh, uh, yea..Bye Spin, err Ashley" He said,

As I was walking away, I realized I didn't like him calling me Ashley, it didn't sound right, it felt like he was grouping me with that skank, even though I knew T.J. would never think that, it's just I've never heard him say it without a hint of disgust in his voice, even when he was dating her, or even when he said it just now.

**So, how'd you like it? It was good, I hope :)**

**Peace, Love, Butterflies, Bye Guys 3**


	4. Chapter 4 Coffee Shop On The Corner

**Oh for goodness sakes, well, for anyone wondering, my birthday was awesome :) ya know except for finding out one of my best friends relapsed Thursday, blah, anyone know how I can deal with that better, let me know, cause right now I'm not doing too good :( **

**Hopefully that doesn't make the story suffer, let me know :/**

Saturday

Finally! The weekend, and Jessica was taking me to a party, I didn't party much at Winona, because I didn't know many people, but maybe it will be a good way to relax. We got ready, and met up with some of her friends before. When we got there, I immediately noticed T.J. in the corner, with that girl on his arm, not wearing much more than when I first saw her. Great, so much for relaxing

I was there for an hour and a half maybe, talking to Jessica, and her friends, it was weird, I haven't really had a group of people to talk to like this in a few years, I was kind of a loner at Winona. I went over to another part of the room to get myself another drink, I was looking at the table, trying to remember what it was that Jessica said she mixed into the first drink she gave me when I felt someone tap on my shoulder

I turned and saw the girl from T.J's room

"Your Spinelli right?" She said with a disgusted tone

"Uhm, yea? Why?" I asked

"Well I just wanted to tell you, that T.J's mine now, so back off"

Wait what? I stood there shocked not sure what to say

"He told me about the two of you, when we first met, I thought it was gross, but I acted all caring, and comforted him, till he asked me out. You had your chance, and you obviously blew it. So remember, he's mine"

I was about to say something, my anger getting the best of me, when I saws T.J. walking up

"Hey, uhm Ashley, Becca, what are you- you two know each other?" T.J. asked, confused

"Yea babe! Ashley's in my Econ class!" Becca said happily "Well I need to finish my conversation with Kaitlyn, c'mon T.J!" She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him away, she turned and kissed him on the lips, turning to smirk at me afterwards

Stupid bitch, I'm not even in an Econ class...

After that, I really didn't really want to stick around, I said bye to Jessica and her friends and wandered around campus. I hadn't really had a chance to look around, I've pretty much just been going from class to class, and spending all my free time in my dorm. I never knew we had a coffee shop on campus, let alone one open 24 hours, makes sense, now I know where to go next time I pull and all nighter.

I walked in and ordered a mint hot chocolate, and sat down at an empty table, enjoying the live entertainment, I was lost in my own thought when a voice pulled me back into the real world

"Is this seat taken?"

I look up and see two piercing blue eyes looking down at me

"No" I respond "Go ahead" I give a faint smile, as he sits

"I'm Lucus" He says

"Ashley" I respond

"If you don't mind me asking, are you ok? I saw you come in, and the whole time you look like you've been in a trance" He said looking worried

I smiled "I'm fine, just, college isn't as different from high school as I thought it would be" I said, looking down at the cup in my hand

"Yea, you don't have to convince me of that" He said leaning back in his chair

"How long have you been going here?" I ask

"This is year five me, and yourself?" He asked

"Well third year of college, first year here" I responded

"Where did you go before?" He asked

"Winona, up in Minnesota"

"Why the change?" He asked

I stayed quite and looked back at my cup

He took the hint "Well, you don't have to tell me, I didn't mean to be invasive" He said

"No its fine, its just-" I started

"No, no, you don't have to explain, I get it, it's personal" He said "So, do you like this place?" He asked

I smiled at his change of subject "Actually I've never been here before" I said

"Really?"

"Yea, I haven't really been anywhere on campus" I said, taking a sip of my drink

"Well then, I'm guessing you didn't know there was a movie theater five miles up the road"

I shook my head

"So, maybe I should take you tomorrow night?"

I couldn't tell if it was a statement or a question

"Sure, that sounds great" I said, grinning

"Well great, uhm, here" He said scribbling something down on a napkin "Text me tomorrow, ok?" He asked

"Ok" I said, watching him get up

"Well it was lovely meeting you, I'll see you around Ashley" He waved and walked out

I stayed for another half hour, enough time to finish my hot chocolate and listen to a few more songs, before heading back to my dorm.

**What do you think? Do you like Lucus? What about Becca? **

**I'm not very good at ending chapters :p**

**Review pleasee :3**


	5. Chapter 5 Ashie!

New Chapter, and New Excuse at the end :I

Don't own Recess, and neither do you

By the time I had gotten back to my room, Jessica and Darren were sleeping in her bed, I tried to be as quiet as I could, gathering my pajamas, and heading to the bathroom to change, it was nearly 4 am, and I was pretty exhausted

I woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee, I sat up, and saw Jessica and Darren sitting in our desk chairs reading different sections of the newspaper

"Well aren't you two cute" I said groggily as I got out of bed"

Jessica laughed "Good morning Sleeping Beauty, now where were you all night?"

"I was at that coffee shop on the other side of campus" I said, brushing the knots out of my hair

"Really? How'd you like it? I've ben wanting to go there sometime, but I've been busy" She said taking a sip of her coffee

"Oh, it was fine, live music, good hot chocolate, cute boys" I said smiling

"Cute boys, eh? Well that's good, I've been looking to trade mine" She smirked

"Hey!" Darren said, and playfully pushed her

"Kidding!" Jessica cried, laughing and putting her hands up defensively "But anywho, I want to hear more about this cute boy!" She said, regaining her composure

"Well, his name is Lucus, he has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen, and he's really sweet, and he asked me to go to the movies with him tonight"

"Really? Well that's a it forward, but whatever, he's cute" She squealed

I got dressed and the three of us went for breakfast, once we got back, Darren had to leave, his school was three hours away, and he still wanted to study a bit before tomorrow. Me and Jessica spent the day talking, I had been texting Lucus since around the time Darren left, we were going to go see Avengers, at 6

I actually think Jessica was more excited for my date than I was, she's been all 'What are you going to wear?' and 'Do you want me to do your makeup for you?' Since I told her, it was funny, I never really got nervous about dates (I mean this is only like my third date, well third person I've gone on a date with, me and T.J. used to go out together all the time) and well none of those ever made me nervous, so one can assume, dates don't get me nervous.

It was five fifty and I had on dark skinny jeans and a blue blouse, that matched the eye liner I was wearing. Jessica wished me luck as I walked out the door, and went to the coffee shop where we had agreed to meet, when I walked in, I noticed him sitting at the same table I was at the night before, he smiled at me when I caught his attention

"Hey! You look great! Ready to go?" He said, standing up

"Yea, lets go" I said as he put his arm around my shoulder and led me out

Two Weeks Later

Me and Lucus were together almost every day, I had found out alot about him, and he knew almost everything about me, except I left out the whooe T.J. thing, I mean he knows I dated a guy named T.J. in high school, but that's about it.

It was Saturday and I was going to meet Lucus, and we were going to an art class we signed up for, he wasn't much of a drawer, but he did it because I was apprehensive about joining by myself. Yea, I'll go to a whole new school by myself, but I won't join a twenty-some person art class. I was excited to finish one that I'd been working on for a few days, so I wasn't really paying attention to who was around me, till I heard "Hey Ashley!"

I looked up and saw T.J. walking with Becca, who didn't look to pleased that T.J. was aknowledgin me, hey, he said it, not me

"Oh, hey T.J. hey Becca" I waved happily, was too excited to have my mood ruined by her

"Where ya headed?" T.J. asked "You seemed out of it"

"Oh, I'm going to an art class, and I'm kind of late" I replied

"Yea, were late too T.J." Becca said, pulling on his arm, which he ignored

"Oh well that's-"

"Ashie!"

We all turned and I saw Lucus smiling at me and waving his arm "Ashie, c'mon! We're going to be late!"

"I'm sorry, but I got to go" I waved and turned to jog towards Lucus

"Well..Bye, then" T.J. said, sounding confused

Lucus didn't know that I didn't really want to talk to them, he was genuinely worried about us being late, if your even a minuet later than 4:30, then Miss Brenner didn't let you in 'Late students interrupt, and it causes distraction for those who actually care to be here' it made sense, so I respected her rule, and followed it. We got there 2 minuets before 4:30, and I ended up finishing my picture, and hung it up in my dorm, the best part was when Jessica asked me where I bought it.

Oh my gosh, this chapter is SO SHORTTT blahh, Sorry, my sisters Graduating next Friday so I've been super busy, it seems like everytime I update I have a new excuse, you guys are great, thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6 Nerdy, Loser, Friends

**I'll clarify, Ashley and Lucus are not together, I'm sorry, it'll make sense at the end I promise, :)**

**BTW thanks for the reviews guys, they mean a lot to me, I don't think I've said that yet on this story**

These past two months have been going by so quick! When I came here, I was excited, then disappointed, and now I'm actually happy again. I have so much fun with Lucus, we aren't exactly dating, but that's ok, I'm really not wanting relationship right now and neither is he. Come to think of it I never really thought we would talk again after our movie, I was never the easiest girl to get along with when I was younger, I mean I definitely changed in high school, but everyone back home remembered the girl I used to be, the ill-punch-you-if-you-look-at-me-the-wrong-way girl, typically people don'tlike that, but Lucus never knew that girl, he knows of her, based on things I've told him, but I definitely toned it down a bit. I'm not like that anymore, I don't take out my anger with my fists anymore..

I was thinking about this on my way back from my dorm, I just got out of art, and walked Lucus back to his dorm, we take turns walking to each others dorms, today was my day, so I was heading back by myself

"I know what your doing" I suddenly hear behind me

I turned and saw Becca, looking pissy as ever

"What do you want? And what do you mean 'you know what I'm doing'?" I asked, saying the last part mockingly, I didn't want to deal with her again

"T.J. told me about the shit you pulled with Elliot, and now your trying to do it again" She said, hans on her hips, leaning in my face

I couldn't believe he told her! I told him a million times how stupid I felt for doing that, and if he toild her that what else did he tell her?

"You're pathetic! Get it through your thick skull, T.J. is mine now! He doesn't want you anymore, but I have to ask, does this one know its fake? He has too, no one in his right mind would be with you willingly" She scoffed, I just stood there, I didn't really know what to say

"And as for T.J. dating you? He obviously wasn't in his right mind in high school, I mean he couldn't have been, I've seen your friends, A nerd, a loser little short kid, a fatass and you, the only decent one was Vance or whatever, I said it once, and I'll say it again, T.J. was probably the best thing to happen to you, all of you, if he could have had better friends he would have, but that doesn't seem like a possibility in your little hick town" She laughed again

"I mean if that's the best he could do back then ,no wonder he picked you, but damn, no wonder he doesn't keep in touch with any of your weird little fucked up friends anymo-"

...

I sighed "And that's why I punched her sir"

I was sitting in the Deans office, explaining why I punched Becca. I honestly don't care what she says about me, but no one insults my friends like that. So much for being done with violence

"I see..and is this true Miss Martin" He said turning to her

I looked over and she had a tissue under her nose, which was still bleeding, and mascara running down her cheeks, I couldn't tell if I actually hit her that hard or if she was trying to get sympathy, my vote is on the latter.

"O-Of course not! I-I just said hi to her and s-she attacked me, I t-t-thought we were having a nice conv-versation, then I mentioned that I was going to m-meet up with T.J. and she freaked!"

Just then someone burst through the door, I didn't turn, I knew who it was

,

"Becca! You ok? I was called down her, they said someone hit you?" He sounded concerned, aww, what a nice boyfriend

"Oh, T.J.!" She cried, standing up and walking towards him

"Wait, well who hit yo-" I still hadn't turned around, but I assume that's when he noticed it was me in the other chair

"Spinelli?"

I got this weird feeling when I heard him call me Spinelli again, but I still didn't turn around, I stuck my hand in the air and uttered a quick "Sup"

"Wait..why did you-"

"Ashie! Are you ok? I heard you got in a fight!" I heard Lucus's voice

"Hey Lucus" I said, in a monotone, still not turning around

"C'mon T.J. lets get out of here" Becca said in a whine-y voice

"Yea, sure, whatever" T.J replied

"Ashie, you ok? Who was that, and why did he glare at me?" Lucus asked

I sighed again "I'll explain later, can I go now?" I asked the Dean

"One more thing. Now your not the first young lady to have a problem with Miss Martin, but definitely the first to get physical, now I would hate to have to expel you, so please, don't let it happen again" He said

"It won't, don't worry" I said, Lucus put his arm around my shoulder and let me out, and guess who happen to be sitting on the bench outside the deans office, none other than Mr. T.J. Detweiler, the last person I wanted to see at the moment, at least Becca knew I could kick her ass, and probably wouldn't be bothering me again

He rolled his eyes when he saw us, and walked up to me "Can I talk to you?" He asked, then glared at Lucus "Alone"

Lucus turned to me "Your call" He said

"Yea, I'll talk to you later, I kinda have to deal with this"

"Kay, good luck" He said, kissed me on the temple and walked back in the direction of his dorm, great, he had to kiss me in front of T.J. who now looks even more aggravated

"Isn't princess going to be upset you left the castle? Especially to talk to the 'Monster'" I said mockingly

"Your not a monster Spin, and she's definitly _not _a princess" T.J. responded

It took everything I had not to smile at that

"So, why did you hit her?" he asked

"Well there's like 13 reasons, how many do you want?" I asked calmly, obviously exaggerating

"Well, how about all of em" He said

"Hmm, ok well for starters, when she came up to me at that party, and specifically told me that you were hers, and that I need to back off" I paused and he looked shocked and confused "And then, of course, what happened today, like when she told me that I'm doing the same thing with Lucus that I did with Elliot, and that I'm really pathetic, thanks for telling her that by the way" I paused again and he looked guilty "But no, that's not why I hit her, that led up to it, but it's not why. I hit her because se decided to tell me all about our nerdy, fatass, loser friends, and how you were the greatest thing to happen to us. The only reason you were friends with us is because thats the best you could do in our little 'hick town', that's why I hit her, I don't care what your bitchy little girlfriend says about me" I said starting to get angry "But no one, _no one_ insults my friends" I said and started walking away, till he grabbed my wrist, I turned around

"S-Spinelli, just tell me one thing, are you and Lucus together"

I turned and looked at him, worry and confusion written all over his face, I chuckled a bit before I answered

"T.J., Lucus is gay"

Whoa! Didn't see that one coming didjya? Well it all makes sense now, don't it? I wanted to end with 'And that's why i hit her sir' But i didn't want a bunch of unimportant mumbo jumbo in between, so there ya go, what do you think?

Side note...you guys, my sister is graduating today :') they grow up so fast!


	7. Authors Note Sorry!

**Sorry for getting your hopes up everyone :(**

**Gahhh! Writers block and summer vacation are not a god combination, I had a bunch of ideas for this story and I've used them all in only 6 chapters, I'm not sure where this story is going at this point, but don't worry, I'm not giving up. For the few readers I have, I (hopefully) will not disapoint, you guys :) I have ideas for the next few chapters, I juust need fillers, like conversations and stuff to go with it to make it a complete chapter **

**Hopefully I'll have one up by weeks end, Hopefully, no promises, but I'll see what I can do**

**Two more things**

**1) I'm pobably going to change my name, I really don't like it as much as I did whenever it was that I made it up**

**and**

**2) My best friend just started writing a fanfic on the movie 'Labyrinth' if your interested. If you read it, tell her I sent ya ;)**

**Sorry guys, thanks for remaining loyal when I've been sucky :p**

**OH! One more thing (sorry) I already uploaded this, and took it down to add this. So, I've read in fanfics that Ashleys brothers are Joey and Vito, but when I went on a website to figure out T.J.'s dads name I looked at Ashleys little page thing and it said Vito was her cousin, and I dont watch Recess anymore, s I have no idea which is true, help?**


	8. Chapter 7 Awkward Luches

**I'm such an awful person...**

**It's taken me forever and a day to update, and I've been making you wonderful people wait...**

**But, on the plus side I said this chapter might not get up within the week, I posted it like an hour after I posted the authors note...actually the Authors note is moderately pointless at this point (haha pointless at this point) Damn, you guys, I need sleep...**

"He's what?" T.J. asked

"Gay, T.J. Lucus is gay" I turned around to face him fully

"Oh." He paused "Spin, can I talk to you seriously for a minute?" He asked

"Sure Teej" I said, and followed him to a nearby bench

"I know I seem pretty bad right now, it's perfectly fine for me to have a girlfriend, but the second you start hanging out with another guy, I freak out. It's not fair to you...But you know, Becca was right about something, you were the best I could've gotten, but what she doesn't realize is that you still are" He turned and faced me, but I remained quiet

"I mean, I want a girl who I can play football with, a girl who doesn't care to get dirty, and can draw her feelings, someone who won't ignore me to talk to her friends, who wont freak out if she breaks a nail, and doesn't think she needs makeup to be beautiful..Spin I want you, I still want you" He said, at this point he wasn't looking at me, just at the patch of grass in front of us

"T.J. I don't know if I can do this right now" I said "Yea, I miss you, a lot..But I don't know if I can handle all of this right now" I said

He sighed "I understand, just, let me know if you change your mind, ok?"

"Ok, thanks for understanding" I said, looking at the ground in front of me, he stood up, and in one quick motion, had pulled my chin up by his one finger and kissed me. It wasn't anything like the kisses we used to share, it was this feeling of, wanting. needing, and then, as fast as it happened, it was over, and he was walking away from me.

I was completely honest with him, I really don't think I could handle everything that comes along with being in a relationship. When I first got here I never considered that maybe T.J. had a new life, new friends, or even a new girlfriend. If we started anything now, it would just be difficult, with Becca and all, something tells me even after this, she's not going to leave me alone. Great

When I got back to my dorm I was completely out of it, I walked in, ignored Jessica, I think she asked me what was wrong, and I just went in bed, still in my clothes, at 6:45, and slept until 8 am

Well I actually woke up at 7, but I just sat in bed for an hour, I would've stayed longer, but I wanted breakfast. I sat up and noticed Jessica was in bed on her laptop, she looked over and gave me a concerned smile

"Hey, you ok?" She asked

"Sorta, wanna go get breakfast?"

"Oh absolutely" She said, and immediately closed her laptop, and got up rifling through her clothes

We both got ready and she drove us to some little local diner

"So what happened?" She asked, taking a bite of her food "I heard you punched some chick last night

"Yea, some bitch insulted my friends" I said

"Me?" She asked looking shocked

I chuckled "No, my high school friends"

"How does she know about them?" She asked

"T.J. told her" I said

"How does T.J. know her?" Damn she's oblivious

"It was Becca, his girlfriend" I said

"Oh! That explains so much!" She exclaimed, looking as if she had just solved a big mystery

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Well I saw her today, she was leaving the hall, she looked pissed, and had a box full of clothes and things, maybe they broke up" She said

I was shocked, I didn't see that coming, I mean I probably should have, but I didn't

"I mean I guess if she was insulting your friends, which you said were his friends too, I can see why that would upset him enough to break up with her" She paused "That and the fact that he still likes you" She smirked and took a sip of her drink, not realizing all the thoughts buzzing through my mind about the information she just told me

Even if he broken up with her, it still wouldn't be easy for the two of us, he obviously liked her to some extent, and what if he only likes the old me, not the new changed me. Well I haven't really changed that much, and one thing defiantly hadn't changed for me, something I still have, that based on the way I saw his girlfriend that first day, he doesn't.

I stayed quiet for pretty much the rest of breakfast, and Jessica quickly got the hint.

When we got back, I picked up my sketch book and started drawing. It had been at least three or four hours that I had been drawing before I heard someone knock on the door. I was about to put my sketch book down, when Jessica got up

"No, no, I'll get it" She said happily

When she opened the door she was standing in front of it, so I couldn't see who it was, but she soon turned around, looking confused

"Uh, Ashley? It's for you"

"Who is it?" I asked, when suddenly the person at the door just pushed past a very shocked Jessica, and was standing right in front of me

"What are you doing here?" I asked excitedly

"I came to see my baby sister at her big fancy college" Joey said happily "Now get up and give me a hug"

I jumped up, and hugged him, I'd missed the last few family holidays, so it's been a long time since I've seen him

"C'mon, lets go get something to eat!" He said, pulling me out the door

"Bye Jessica! Ow! Joey, you're going to break my wrist!" I called as I was pulled out the door

"Uh, Bye?" She said sounding confused

"So where are we going?" I asked after a few minuets of walking

"Hell if I know, I don't know what's around here" He said with a snort

"Well there's a Chinese place pretty close to here if you want" I suggested

"Sure, sounds good to me" He said

We chatted a bit while walking, he told me about his new girlfriend, and how he moved in with her, and I told him it was a stupid idea to move in with a girl he's known for a month, and he said it was a stupid idea for Mom and Dad to have a third child. Yup, that's my brother...

When we finally got our food, we went to go find a place to sit, I was sliding into a seat at an open table when I hear my brother call from across the restaurant "Ash! Look whose here!" When I turned around the first this I saw was that damn red baseball cap. Of course...

"C'mon Ash, don't be rude!" Joey yelled

My cheeks turned a bright shade of pink as I walked over to the table, not only was T.J. there, but he was with someone, which made this even worse

"Hey T.J." I said weakly as I sat down

"So, uh, this is Ashley, and her brother Joey" T.J. said awkwardly to his friend

"And this is Travis" He said, Travis nodded, I could tell he sensed the tension

"So, uh how do you guys know each other?" Travis asked

"They used to date" Joey said, his mouth full of food

"Well yea, but we pretty much grew up together, we've been friends for years"

"I see" Travis said, I thought that maybe we could get through this lunch without it getting any worse, but of course my brother had to open his big mouth, again

"So, Detweiler, Vito says I should kick your ass for sleeping with my baby sister" T.J. turned bright red, and I nearly choked on my drink

"I-I didn't!" T.J. said nervously

"And even if he did, I don't think that's any of your business" I said, after I had calmed down from nearly choking to death, everyone one got quiet, except for Travis, who couldn't seem to stop laughing

"Damnit T.J. I wish I didn't have to go to class, we need to spend more time with these two, their fun" Travis said, standing up to throw away his garbage before leaving

"Yea, sure, bye Trav" T.J. waved behind him

"So on a more serious note-" Joey started

"Joey, is what your going to say going to embarrass me or T.J. anymore than you already have?" I asked

"No, I was just going to say that mom wants you home for Thanksgiving this year, you've missed like the last eight" He said

"Joey, I've missed one" I said, giving him a look

"Well whatever, and that one is supposed to drive you home" He said pointing top T.J.

"Why does T.J. have to do it?" I asked, how did me going home have anything to do with it

"Because, both our Mom and his, agreed it would be better for him to bring you home since he's going there anyway than to have Dad come get you, by the way, Detweiler your Mommy wants you home for Thanksgiving" He said with a smile before stuffing his face again

"I gathered that, and it's not a problem bringing you home Ashley" Is it bad that it's still really weird hearing him call me Ashley?

"It better not be" Joey said quietly, then yelled "Ow" after I elbowed him

After 15 more awkward minuets, we said bye to T.J. and walked back to my dorm

"So how long are you staying? If you plan on spending the night your going to be very uncomfortable on the floor" I smirked

"I'm actually going to be leaving here pretty soon, you brat" He laughed

"It was great to see you Joey, you should come up more often, maybe bring your girlfriend, that is if your still dating by the time you get home" I laughed, he pushed my, but quickly pulled me back toward him in a hug

"I'm really proud of you Ash, you know I always knew you'd do good in life, sorry for embarrassing you in front of your little boyfriend, but I'm an older brother, it's what we do" He said and kissed the top of my head

"Damn, you got soft" I said as soon as he let me go, and as soon as I said it I was in a headlock

"I can still kick your ass, so don't push me" He said

I flattened my hair when he let me go "Bye Joey" I said

"Bye Ash, see you in a month" He said walking towards his car

Yea, a month, a month till November, till Thanksgiving, till I get to sit in a car alone with T.J. for 6 hours, Yay...

**Kay, so 1) Finishing this wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be**

**2) I have no idea what the date is in this anymore, so lets go with October**

**3) I have no idea how log it would take them to get home, so lets say 6 hours**

**4)I'm brilliant and forgot to mention the name of my friend who wrote the labyrinth fanfic, her name is 'Lady Lunae' and she's a MUCH better writer than I am, I don't even let her read my stuff because it's pitiful in comparison to hers :p She doesn't know my name on here, but if you tell her I don't care, its not a big secret Oh! And the best part is she doesn't know I'm posting this, so if she gets a bunch of reviews saying 'Baybee-Gurl19 sent me' That would be awesome**

**5) I wrote this on like no sleep, so if I made mistakes, please feel free to point them out**

**6)I number things too much..**

**Oh, yea, so I know there's alot of 'Oh that would never happen in real life, only in movies mumbo jumbo' in this chapter, but I like it, and its funny :3**

**Anywho, Questions? Concerns? Reviews? Anything?**


	9. Chapter 8 The Only Fear

**Hai Guys :3 Thanks for being so patient, ya know Summer vay-cay, busy busy busy, but I haven't forgotten about cha, I just don't really know what to write anymore, but I'm trying, if there's anything you think would be a good addition, or an idea you have, message me, let me know, and we'll see if it fits into the grand scheme of things :)**

**Anywho, read, and enjoy**

It's been a few days since Joey was here, and I had realized this morning that I haven't seen Lucus in almost a week, not since he left me at the Dean's office, he doesn't know about the whole T.J. situation, but I think he understood that I needed some time. I felt my phone buzz and looked down

_One New Message_

_Hey, you ok? Haven't heard from you in a while, I miss your pretty face :3_

_-Lucus_

Well then, speak of the devil...

**I'm fine, I miss you too. Are you free? We can go get coffee and I'll tell you what happened :)**

_Oh! Yum! I'll meet you there in 15? _

_-Lucus_

**See you soon!**

I made my way to the coffee shop, and Lucus was there when I came in, and he had my favorite drink sitting on the table

"Hello beautiful!" He said happily when he saw me, he stood up and hugged me

"Hey Lucus! I missed you" I said, hugging him back "But you don't need to buy my drinks" I said, when I sat down and took a sip

"Its like $3 it's not like I bought you a house"

"Yea, well, at least you got the right drink" I said, and we both laughed a little, when the laugh faded, he looked up at me with a sympathetic serious look on his face

"So why did you hit her Ash?"

And I told him, everything, and he understood why I didn't tell him in the first place.

"Well, wanna hear some good news?" He said, suddenly looking happy

"Of course I want to hear good news!" I said, finally, something I can be happy about

"Well, I met someone." He paused "His names James, you know, the one from our art class? Well the day after the whole punch fiasco when you weren't there, we started talking, and he gave me his number"

"That's great!" I said happily

"Yea, well I'm actually supposed to go meet him soon, but I wanted to see you and tell you about him" He said sheepishly

"Oh, well by all means, don't let me keep you here" I said and stood up, he thanked me, gave me a hug, and I walked back to my dorm feeling better, yet somehow worse. When I finally got back Jessica was sitting on her bed, looking really unhappy

"You ok?" I asked

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, just disappointed, Darren was supposed to come, but he can't cause of the storms"

"What storms?" I asked

"It's supposed to storm tonight, they cancelled all night classes so that people aren't walking around" Just then there was a clap of thunder "And so it starts" She said leaning back on her bed

My eyes widened and I quickly ran out the door, no doubt leaving a confused Jessica behind, I had been doing that alot lately

My destination was a little pizza place a few blocks away, I was hoping I would be able to get it before the rain started, but it was already sprinkling, so I didn't think I would get so lucky

And of course, by the time I got back, my hair was completely drenched, but luckily nothing beneath my sweatshirt got wet. I walked down a vaguely familiar hallway to a door I had only been to once before, and knocked.

When T.J. answered he looked very surprised to see me "W-What are you doing here? And why are you all wet?" He asked, then he looked down at what I was carrying

"I know how you feel about storms" I said

"I'm fine, I've gotten over that" I almost believed him, till there was another clap of thunder, and he jumped nearly three feet in the air "Ok, maybe not, do you want to come in?" He asked, then moved out of the way as I stepped past him

"Did you really go out in the middle of a storm to get pizza?" he asked

"Yea, its your favorite, extra cheese, pepperoni, and half sausage, I know that you like sausage, but after a while get sick of it, but still want more pizza" I paused "Oh, and I got Dr. Pepper, I hope it's still your favorite, but I couldn't get cups" I said, as I sat the pizza on his desk

"You're amazing" He said with a chuckle, "But your soaked, you wanna go change or something?" He asked

"No, I don't want to leave you alone again, besides, it's just my jeans, not a big deal, they'll dry" I said, taking off my wet sweatshirt and hanging it over a chair

"Well then here" He said, and tossed me a towel and a pair of sweatpants

"Thanks" I said, and he stepped out into the hallway. While I was changing, I looked over and noticed a picture hanging over his desk, and suddenly something flashed through my mind

_"Spinelli?" The girl said "You mean the chick from the picture?"_

The first day I went to go see T.J. Becca had said that to him as I was walking away, I didn't pay much attention to it at the time, but I guess I probably should have. I never thought that T.J. would still have the drawing I gave him before he left. It was a smaller version of my 'masterpiece' that I drew on the playground in elementary school. Only this one was much more detailed. In this one people actually had faces. I took out a few things, but also made some additions, it was the gang in the front, with the tree, the dock, the school, Kelsos, and old Rusty around us. It had taken me a very long time to finish, but it was well worth it.

I must have been staring at it for longer than I thought, because T.J. walked in "Sorry, I was out there for a while, and assumed you were done changing, I-" He stopped when he noticed what I was looking at

"You still have this?" I asked

"Yea, did you think I was going to throw it out? It means alot to me" He said, the last part a bit quieter

"Well I didn't think you would have thrown it away, but I didn't expect it to be hanging on your wall"

"You giving me that picture is the only good memory I have of that day" He said, and my mind went to the green jacket hanging in the closet back in my dorm, the picture to him, is like the jacket to me.

Without saying anything else, he handed me the bottle of soda pop, turned on a movie, grabbed the pizza, and sat next to me. We didn't say much, just ate, and watched the movie, T.J. flinched everytime the thunder clashed, but never said anything about it. I was right about the pizza, he had two slices of sausage, then switched to pepperoni. We were more than half way through the second movie when the loudest clap of thunder we had heard all night went off, and also managed to cut out the power, sending T.J. a foot off the bed. Out of instinct I guess, I wrapped my arms around him, and he quickly did the same to me and I laid my head on his chest. We still remained silent, just sitting in the darkness together, eventually falling asleep still in each others arms.

**Well there you have it, I really really hope you liked it :)**

**Sorry it's short, but this is probably going to be the usual length of these unless I get some really really good idea :/**

**This chapter was actually inspired by a storm we had a while back. Usually I enjoy storms, but this one really freaked me out :p**

**Reviews? Please? **


	10. Chapter 9 Confrontations

**Hey everyone, it seems like everytime I update I have a new excuse, and it also seems like I've said that before. Laptop charger broke, just got my new one :p **

**Read, Enjoy, Review? Please? I'll pay you? Not Really?**

My eyes fluttered open, and the first thing I noticed was that this wasn't my dorm room, the next thing was two arms wrapped securely around my waist. Memories of last night flooded my memory. The storm. The picture. The pizza. The movie. The T.J...

I slowly, carefully slipped my way out of his grip, and walked over to the window. It was horrible outside, branches everywhere, there were benches overturned, scattered everywhere, even a picnic table that was supposed to be on the other side of campus had made its way over here. I was glad I didn't have to walk to my dorm. Suddenly the same arms that had been around me not two minuets ago were there again in the same place, I felt the pressure of his chin resting on my shoulder before he spoke

"Pretty bad out there, huh?"

The only sound I could muster was a quick 'Mhmm' What am I going to do, I had two options. Painfully try to explain that last night was an accident, and that he really shouldn't be doing this so soon after his break up with Becca. Or two, just do what you've wanted to since you got here, the reason you came in the first place and just be with T.J. damnit! Oh shit, he was talking

"What?" I asked, turning my head a bit towards him. He chuckled

"I said, do you want to go get breakfast? There's not much here"

"Uh, sure, just let me go to my dorm to get dressed" I said

"Ok, I'll meet you there in fifteen minuets, is that enough time? I knew you were never one to take an hour to get ready, unlike some people." He said the last part quieter than the rest, and I knew who he was talking about

"Yea, that's fine" I said, reluctantly pulling away from him, and leaving to wander the halls back to my room, I walked in and Jessica was sleeping, I checked my phone and saw it was almost nine, she didn't have a class at 10, so I wasn't surprised she was still asleep. I quietly going through my dresser, getting the outfit I was going to wear and changed. I folded T.J.'s pants and put them on my bed, I planned on washing them before I gave them back. I went into the bathroom and put on the minimal amount of makeup I had been wearing since Sophomore year, as I was walking out I saw Jessica slowly getting up

"Morning sunshine" I said walking past her to get my phone off my desk

"When did you get back? Where even were you last night? Sleepover at Lucus's?" She asked sleepily

"No, sleepover at T.J.'s" I said, my back to her

"Really? Did you guys-"

"No, we didn't" I said cutting her off

"I was going to ask if you guys talked things over, give me a little credit" She said

"Oh, well we didn't do that either" I said, with a frown

"Pity, you two need to just get together all ready, you like him, he likes you, just let him love you!" She said throwing a pillow at me

"It's not that simple Jess" I said right as there was a knock on the door

"Who is that?"

"No one Jessica"

"Is it T.J.?"

"Shut up Jessica" I threw the pillow back at her before opening the door

"It is isn't it! Let him love you Ashley! Let him love you!" She shouted

"Goodbye Jessica!" I yelled back as I closed the door

"What did she say?" T.J. asked

"Nothing, she's drunk" I responded. I'm sure he knew what she said, but still laughed at that

I followed him to another little restaurant on a side of campus I hadn't been before, we just talked about school on the way there, and until we had already gotten our breakfast, but, of course, the inevitable question came.

"So where are we at Spin?" He asked, I just stared at my plate

"I don't know T.J."

"What do you mean you don't know"

"You and Becca just broke up, and it seems a little fast for you to be getting into a new relationship so quickly"

"That's not it, is it? You're still scared, why can't you just let this work, cause you know damn well that it would" I could tell from his voice he was getting angry

"It's just, I know I was expecting something when I came back here, and that wasn't even close to how it really was, and I don't know what to do, I don't...I Just don't know."

"Damnit Spinelli" He said hitting the table, causing the whole restaurant to look over at us "I'm done, let me know when you know what you want, ok?" He stood up, and took out his wallet, throwing a few bills on the table before storming out

I just sat there staring at the door till I couldn't see him anymore, then I put my face in my hands. I was honest with him, I truly don't know what to do. I don't know how long I was sitting there till I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, I looked up and it was a sad looking waitress, she handed me a muffin, and gave me a pat on the back before going back to work. I took that as a sign I should probably go.

I wandered around campus with the muffin in my hand before I ended up in front of my door, walking inside I noticed a boy facing away from me in my desk chair, when I closed the door, he turned in the chair showing that he had a dozen roses in his hands

"Hello Beautiful!" He said happily "Oh, Ashley it's you. Shit, not that your not pretty, I just-"

"It's fine Darren" I said sadly, before flopping on my bed

"You ok?" He asked

"I'm fine, just tired" I lied, why would I talk about my problems to my roommates boyfriend?

"Oh, well ok then, do you know when Jessie's getting back?" He asked

"She should be here any minuet, she'll be glad your here, she was pretty bummed last night"

"Yea, I know, she doesn't know I'm here so I'm excited for her to come home" Just then the door opened and there stood Jessica

"Darren! What are you doing here!" She yelled excitedly

"I came to surprise you" He said, handing her the flowers

"Aww" Then she noticed me "Ashley what's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing, just tired" I replied

"Tired my butt what's wrong" She said, sitting next to me on my bed, placing the flowers on the other side of her

"Breakfast didn't go too well, I'd rather not talk about it" I said

"You know the best place to not talk about things? Parties, and lucky for you, I know of one going on tonight, what do you say?" She asked

I could really use a distraction, so why not?

A few hours later, we were al ready to go, and luckily, the party was near us, just up one floor. We got there and it seemed like it might actually be a good night, I grabbed a drink and rejoined Jessica and Darren.

Over the course of the night, I realized how wrong I was. No matter what, He was the only thing I could think of. Him, and the last words he said to me. After about two hours Jess and Darren left with some other people to a party across campus that was supposed to be 'The rager of the century' I told them I'll pass. So I stayed, and drank, and danced, and drank. I had once heard that alcohol makes you feel better, and so far that wasn't working, so I just kept pouring drink after drink down my throat, until it got to the point where I had no idea what was going on

**So, I haven't made a chapter that was T.J. POV yet in this story, so guess what's coming next chapter :D **

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it, reviews would be nice, love you guys 3**


	11. Chapter 10 Goodnight Spinelli

**Welcome Back! I missed you!**

**Geez I just reread the first few chapters of the first story, and let me just apologize for all the spelling errors :p Oh well, enjoy**

Damnit that girl just makes me so angry sometimes. Is she that opposed to being with me? It makes me wonder if she even loves me anymore, I mean God knows I still love her, even if she is putting me through hell.

I didn't want to go to class, I wonder if Mr. Stock would even notice. It's not worth it, why pay for classes I'm going to skip. Class was uneventful, although that might have to do with the fact that I couldn't get my mind off of Spinelli, I just want to get back to my room and sulk. I just had so many questions. Does she still love me? Does she want to be with me? Is it worth is to keep pursuing her, or am I just going to end up hurting more. Although I can't say that I don't deserve it. I could tell it killed her to see Becca that first day, and of course, all the times after that, but how was I supposed to know that she was coming? We agreed we would date other people. I didn't expect to see her for four years, how was I supposed to know she would be at my door in two? I also didn't know Becca was harassing her, if I had, I would've done something about it. Speaking of her, it's a little awkward seeing her around campus, we have two classes together, and everytime I see her she looks all pathetic, I'm sure it's because she knows I'm looking and wants my sympathy, I know she can't miss me that much. All I wanted to do was get back to my dorm and try to relax a bit.

I figured the whole relax thing wasn't going to happen when I walked in and the first thing I noticed was the picture on the wall, then the sweatpants sitting on my bed, and when I turned on the T. main menu screen from the movie last night was on. Maybe I'd be better off taking a nap.

I woke up a few hours later to the sound of my phone going off, it was my friend Nate

"Hello?"

"Dude, where are you right now?"

I could tell immediately he was somewhere with loud music "In my dorm, why?"

"There's some chick here, she's super wasted, she keeps asking for you, she's pretty hot"

I groaned 'Damnit Becca, she always did this when she was drunk' "I'll be there in a sec, where are you?" I asked

"Bridestone Hall, room 227" He said "Hurry dude!" Then he hung up

I pulled myself out of bed and exchanged my sweat pants for a pair of jeans. I put on my hat, backwards of course, and walked out the door. I don't know why I was even doing this, I could hardly stand Becca after everything she did, all the pain she caused me and Spinelli, but still, I wasn't going to leave her to her own defenses, especially with those defenses weakened due to the alcohol. Becca never did handle alcohol very well, and I always ended up having to take care of her all night. I didn't plan on doing that though, I have an early class tomorrow. I planned on leaving her at a friends doorstep. Bridgestone wasn't too far, and I got there in about 7 or 8 minuets. As soon as I got to the right floor, I could hear the music and feel the floor and walls vibrating. When I walked in, I looked around but I couldn't see Becca anywhere, what I did see was a short girl with raven hair sitting on a table with a bunch of people around her, laughing. When I got closer I heard what she was saying, or rather, slurring

"T.J.'s great! He was my best friend for... alota years, then he was my boyfriend, and it was great. But then we broke up, that wasn't great, but then I came back, and it still isn't that great" She paused "I just love him so much" She said before tipping backwards off the table. I ran up to catch her, grabbing her around her slender waist before she hit the ground, she looked up at me and her face lit up

"T.J.!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around my neck "You came, I wanted you to come, I didn't think you'd come, why did you come?" She said all at once

"I came to get you, now come on" I said

"But I don't wanna go, I'm having fun here" She whined

"I think you've had enough fun, now come on" I said taking the red cup from her fingers

She sighed "Ok, fine" She said, I took her hand and led her out, I could hear the drunk cheering behind us, and I rolled my eyes

As I was walking her back to her dorm, careful not to let her staggering form fall, I couldn't help but be a bit shocked, I've barely seen the girl drink, and here she is next to me, completely smashed. I mean she's small, so it wouldn't take much to get her drunk, but this is beyond drunk, I mean way beyond. I don't even want to think about how much she drank, or what might have happened if I hadn't gotten that phone call.

We got to her dorm and I grabbed the handle only to find that it wouldn't budge, I turned to Spinelli

"Spin, where's your key?" I asked

"I don't have one" She said, a big grin on her face

"What do you mean you don't have a key? How are you going to get in? Where's your roommate?" I asked

"Oh Jessica!" She said, her face lighting up "Umm, I dunno, she went to another party" She said

"Great" I mumbled

We walked down two floors to my dorm, which sounds easy, but trust me, it wasn't. I quickly unlocked the door, and ushered her in. She sat down on my bed, and I handed her the same sweat pants she had worn before, a different pair then I had been wearing earlier.

"Put those on" I said, turning around, pretending to be interested in the Chemistry binder sitting on my desk

"Done" She said happily, and to my surprise she actually managed to get them on. It would have been awkward if I would've had to dress her. I see she also managed to take her sweatshirt off, leaving her in just a tank top and my sweatpants.

"Good, now try and go to sleep" I said

"I don't wanna" She whined

"Well fine, do whatever you want, I'm going to try and do some homework" I said sitting down in my desk chair. We sat in silence for a few minuets before she spoke again

"I do still love you, ya know" She said quietly

I sighed "I know, I heard"

"I missed you so much" she said, her voice still slightly slurred

I slowly turned to face her "Then why won't you let us happen again?" I asked

"Because I'm scared." She paused "I'm scared that if we try things again, that it won't be the same, and we'll fall apart

I stood up "Well why can't we at least try? I'm not happy, you're not happy, why won't you let us be happy?" I asked,

She didn't answer, but she got this weird look on her face

Just then I remembered something, I grabbed my trashcan and put a new bag in it, putting it by the bed

"What's that for?" She asked

"For when you throw up" I answered

I'm not gunna-" And just then her face paled a bit and I immediately pulled her hair back as she leaned forward into the trash can, I noticed she had one of those hair elastic things on her wrist, and tied it up for her. Once I thought she was done, I handed her a water bottle from the mini fridge, and she took it from me, not looking me in the eyes. She always hated throwing up in front of me. There was the time at this carnival that came through town, we went on the Zipper seven times in a row, and then there was the time she got food poisoning on one of our dates. It really didn't bother me, as long as she got better.

"It's not a big deal Spin" I said, sitting down in my desk chair

"It's gross"

"It happens, you drink, you throw up, you wake up with a hangover. Its kinda the rules"

"Well those rules suck" She said, leaning back and laying on the pillow

"Well, it doesn't matter, you're going to pass out soon anyways"

"No I'm not, I'm just resting my eyes"

"Ok, whatever you say" I said with a chuckle, I turned my chair around to face my desk, trying get some of my homework done. I don't know how long I was working, long enough to get two work sheets and a five page paper done, but when I turned around, Spinelli was sleeping peacefully in my bed. I thought about what she said, and it reminded me of something I once heard 'A drunken mind will tell the truth a sober one is afraid to admit' I wondered if it was true. I shook the thought out of my mind as I walked over to her and pulled the covers over her, and kissed her forehead 'Goodnight Spinelli'

**Did you like it? I hope so, if you did, you should leave me a review :)**


	12. Chapter 11 So, What Happened?

**Hello Hello, School has begun, and I have been writing during my free time, so that's a plus, but it also means I rarely get time to type everything up. **

**Heads up, I have a ****very important question at the bottom of the story, and then one not so important, more for your benefit question, then a sort of idea announcement thing, ****so please read that when your done, thanks. **

**Enjoy!**

I woke up to a pounding headache, even just trying to think about last night hurt, I vaguely remember Jessica and Darren leaving, then me drinking...alot.

I turned over in bed, and pulled the blankets over my head, noticing how different they felt. I opened my eyes a bit and realized I was looking at a tan wall, the walls in my dorm were blue, where the hell was I? I turned my head to the ceiling and closed my eyes to think about this for a moment. 'Think Spin, what do you remember? What do you know?'

Well I know I'm not in my bed, or my dorm, I felt around the bed, I was alone, and I was wearing my tank top and a pair of sweat pants that weren't mine. So I was alone in a strangers bed, and I was missing my sweat shirt and pants. Awesome

I slowly turned my head the other direction, still scared to open my eyes, scared of what I might see. Gaining a bit of courage, I opened one eye, relieved when I recognized the room, then once again scared when I realized how I recognized it. Why was I in T.J.'s room? What happened last night? Upon further investigation I noticed T.J. sleeping in his desk chair, feet propped up on his desk, and his hat pulled over his head. I also noticed a water bottle and an empty trash can. Oh no, don't tell me I threw up. I didn't like throwing up in general, let alone in front of T.J. it's just gross. I had to get out of there.

I saw my jeans folded on top of the T.V. with my sweatshirt underneath. I quickly pulled them on, hearing movement behind me as I pulled the zipper on my sweatshirt, I turned around to see T.J. getting up

"Hey" I said quietly

"Hey" He responded, it was defiantly awkward

"So, uh, what happened last night?" I asked, making myself nervous thinking about what he was going to say

"How could you forget all the fun we had last night?" He said with a smirk. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, and he started laughing "Damn Spin you should've seen the look on your face, that was great. Do you really think I would take advantage of you while you were drunk?" I stayed silent

He was still laughing, and my mind was racing 'Was this really the same T.J. that was yelling at me 24 hours ago? 'Cause right now he seems like the T.J. from High School'

"So what did happen then?" I asked

"Oh, well I don't know what happened before I got there, but by the time I did you were smashed" He paused "A friend of mine called me and said there was a girl at the party asking for me, so I came and got you"

I groaned, sitting on his bed and putting my head in my hands 'What had I said?' I was too scared to ask for details, but I did have one more question

"Why?" I asked

"Why what?" He seemed confused

"Why did you come get me?"

"Because I didn't want to think about what would've happened to you if I didn't" He responded

"Well thanks, but uh, the sweat pants?"

His face turned bright red "Oh, uh, you did that yourself don't worry" He said, no longer making eye contact with me

"Oh, well I think I should be going," I said, hand on the door knob before pausing a minute

"Did I throw up last night?" I asked

"Yup" He replied

I groaned again, opening the door "Gross! Ugg, bye Teej" I said

"Bye Spin" He said, I think I heard him chuckle as the door closed

I walked out an miraculously my phone was still in my pocket. A few missed calls from Jessica, and a text message

Hey, you coming home for Thanksgiving?

-Vince

I sent him a quick message back

Yup, me and T.J. both :)

I also sent a message to Lucus

Coffee?

After a minuet he responded

Can't now, in an hour? And can I bring James? :)

-Lucus

Of course, I've been dying to meet him!

Good, now I'll have time to shower, the sooner I can get clean, the sooner I can forget this whole thing ever happened, well after I tell Lucus I can forget it. It took me until I got to the door to remember Darren and Jessica had my key. I knocked and not long after Darren opened the door, turning to face inside before saying "Found her" I walked in, and as soon as Jessica saw me she shrieked

"Ashley! Where have you been? We went back for you after a few hours and you were gone! I was so worried!"

"Shh, not so loud" I said, quickly grabbing my head, and noticing that Darren did the same, either she wasn't hung over, or she handled it way better than either of us

"Sorry" She said, lowering her voice "I was just worried, I thought something might've happened to you" she said sadly

"I was fine, Lucus came and got me, and I spent the night at his dorm." I really didn't have to lie to her, but if I told her I was with T.J. it would only get her hopes up, sometimes I felt like she wanted the two of us together more than T.J. or I did.

"Ok, well at least you were safe" She said happily, sitting back at her desk

I grabbed some clothes, and walked into the bathroom. I just stood there in the shower for a while, letting the water rinse away any reminder of last night. I hadn't noticed the water had begun to run cold, I turned up the heat and let my mind wander as I massaged conditioner into my hair. I never really minded the cold, the weather now was perfect. The August-November chill. I froze, how had I forgotten? November. Thanksgiving. T.J. driving me home. Damnit. Well this morning wasn't that bad, I mean he acted like nothing happened, but in a way that's kinda worse.

When I got out of the shower I noticed I had a text

Great! Me and Mikey are too, Gus's been home for

about a week, and no one can get ahold of Gretch,

so I guess we'll find out

-Vince

Sweet, so the gangs getting back together, well most of it anyway. I told Jessica and Darren I would be out for a while, and headed out. When I got to the coffee shop, I saw Lucus was in a deep conversation with a boy who had his back towards me. He didn't even notice me until I was standing next to the table

"Ashie!" He said happily, as he stood up to hug me, I notice the other guy stood up, and I turned and gave him a smile, which he returned, only his a bit more nervous looking

"Ashie, this is James!" Lucus gushed, grinning proudly

"Nice to meet you" I said shaking his hand

"Lucus talks so highly of you, I've wanted to meet you for a while" He said

"Yea, he seemed so happy when he met you, so I'm happy for the two of you"

The way they looked at each other after I said that was the cutest thing I've ever seen, James took Lucus's hand, and they sat back down, hands knitted together on the table. I got a hot chocolate and joined them at the table

"So Ashie, is there a reason you wanted to get coffee today? Anything happen you want to tell me about?" He asked in a way that made it obvious he _knew_ there was a reason

"Well, sorta" I said nervously, sipping my drink

"So, tell me about it "He said with a kind smile

So I did, I told him about getting drunk, and waking up in T.J.'s dorm, and what T.J. said, and how he acted, and how I felt about what T.J. said and how he acted, and about the car trip that would be happening in a few weeks, and how nervous I was, and he sat there listening intently, until I was done. I felt kind of bad, not only for unloading all this on Lucus, but for making such a bad first impression on James. I just hoped all that the things Lucus told him when he spoke 'highly' of me will make him realize this isn't a normal thing

When I was done talking Lucus sat back in his chair "Well I have two thoughts, on the one hand, he might feels bad for yelling at you, because he understands how you feel. On the other hand, this could also mean he's starting to get over you. Now, lets say he is, how do you feel about that?"

"Well if I say it upsets me then I just sound like a selfish bitch, right?" I said

"Well..not a bitch" He said with a smirk, I looked down at my cup

"Lucus!" James said, looking shocked

"I was kidding!" Lucus said defensively "Seriously Ashie, it's not selfish, I mean it's not like you have no interest in him, you do want to get back together, just not yet. Being selfish would be having no intention of getting back together, which isn't the case right?"

"Right"

Right?

**What did you think? Reviews maybe? :D**

**Anywho**

**Important Question**

**Is Vito her cousin or her brother? I read online that he's her cousin, but I've read in fics that it's her brother, any help?**

**Not So Important, More For Your Benefit Question, **

**I was thinking about making a tumblr for this account, just to sort of keep you guys updated with what's going on, and get more imput from the people who actually like this story, what do you think?**

**Sort Of Idea Announcement Thing**

**I found a picture and it gave me an idea for a Spinelli/T.J. fic, but one without a happy ending, so be on the look out for that :)**

**Love you guys, have a wonderful day/evening/night :)**


	13. Chapter 12 Long Drive and Breakthroughs?

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I had a stroke of writers block, and that along with the combination of school, equals an un-updated story :p **

**In other news, I wrote a new story, just a short little one shot, rated M due to the use of the F-word. It's kind of one sided Spinelli x T.J. I don't know.. You should read it though :) **

The next few weeks went by in a blur, and the next thing I knew it was the week of Thanksgiving. It was about 6:30 pm, and I was sitting on my bed, doodling nonsense in my sketch book. Jessica had left for home already, classes have been canceled for a few days now due to Thanksgiving break, so I was alone, which was nice because I could get things done, homework, drawing, writing, whatever I wanted. Not like I couldn't get things done with her here, she just usually distracted me. A sudden knock at the door scared me, causing my pen to drag, giving my bunny a leash.

I groaned as I got up, being in the same position for hours makes you a bit stiff, when I opened the door, I saw a red hat.

"Oh, hey T.J." I said, slightly embarrassed since I was still in my pajamas, at almost 7 at night

"Hey, you got a sec?" He asked

"Yea, sure, come on in" I moved aside so he could step in "I'll be right back" I said, grabbing some clothes and walking into the bathroom. I came out a few minuets later, dressed the way I should've been hours ago. I noticed T.J. was sitting on my bed, flipping through my sketch book

"These are good" He said without looking at me "You've gotten better"

"Thanks" I said, silently praying he hadn't seen the last page, but we all can't be so lucky, can we?

"I especially like this one" He said, standing up and laying my sketch book on my bed, before walking over to window. There on the last page of my sketch book was _'T.J. + Ashley'_ written in a very intricate heart, staring up at the ceiling. I quickly closed it, and put it on my desk

"So... What did you want to talk about?" I asked nervously

"Oh right" He said turning around, I expected him to be a bit angry, or short with me, or something, but he looked completely unfazed "So, I was planning on leaving around 1:30 - 2ish tomorrow, that sound good?" He asked

"Oh, right, yea, that sounds great"

"So I'll stop by here tomorrow, before I get my car, and you can bring your stuff down to the entrance till I pull up, then we can go, ok?

All I could get out was a quick "Mhmm"

"Ok, well, I'll see you tomorrow then" He said walking past me towards the door "Bye Spin"

"Bye Teej" I said quietly before the door had closed, I was really glad he was calling me 'Spin' again, him calling me Ashley was just too weird. I sat back down, and silently wondered if he had noticed the green jacket hanging on the edge of my bed.

I got up and pulled out a big purple duffel bag, and a rolling suitcase, after packing my clothes and other things I would be needing, I noticed there was a little more space in my duffel bag, I looked back to that corner of my bed, reached out and shoved the green jacket into my duffel, quickly zipping it up afterwards. I put my sketchbook, and the other school books I'd need into my backpack, and put all three bags by the door. I still wanted to clean up a bit so I wouldn't have to come home to a mess, but I wanted to lay down first, just for a second.

Well I guess my 'second' turned into hours, quite a few actually, seeing as I didn't get up till 10:30 the next morning, I didn't realize I was so tired, I hadn't even changed out of my clothes. I dragged myself into the bathroom and took a nice long shower. changing into something that was cute, but would also be comfortable during the long drive. I ended up having enough time to get all the cleaning done that I intended to have done yesterday. I was just closing my desk drawer when someone knocked on the door. I checked my phone and it was only 1:00 He's here a bit earlier than I thought he would be, although when I opened the door, I didn't see who I was originally expecting

"Lucus? What are you doing here?" I asked, slightly confused "I thought you were going home"

"I am, I'm waiting for my brother, and I got bored, so I decided to come see my favorite girl" He said with a huge smile plastered on his face, which ended up giving me one that matched "When are you leaving?" He asked, walking in and sitting in Jessica's desk chair

"T.J.'s going to be here in like half an hour, so if you wanna hang out here until then that would be great" I replied, moving my chair across from his and sitting down "So, not bringing James home for Thanksgiving?" I asked

"No, not this year" He said, looking down at his hands

"What's wrong? Does your family know about him?" I asked

His cheeks got slightly pink "No" He replied sheepishly

"They _do_ know you're gay, right?" I asked

"Oh yea, I told them about that in High School, but James is only the second boyfriend I've had, and the first one.." He paused, before sighing "Lets just say we didn't end on the best terms"

"What happened?" I asked

He opened his mouth to speak, but a knock interrupted him. I got up and opened the door

"Hey T.J." I said

"Hey, ready?" He asked, a slight smile on his face

"Yep!" I grabbed my backpack and my suitcase and went for my duffel but Lucus grabbed it

"I'll walk you down" He said with a smile, we followed T.J. through the halls and down the stairs till we made it to the main entrance

"I'll be right back" T.J. said, dropping his bags by us and heading outside

"I'll tell you about Caleb another time, ok?" Lucus said with a small smile

"You don't have to if you don't want to" I replied

"No, it's ok, you've shared so much with me, I think you deserve to know _something _interesting about me" He said with a smirk

Lucus waited with me until I saw the familiar looking car pull up, the three of us loaded everything into the car, and Lucus hugged me

"Bye Ashie, I'll miss you" He said, and pulled back slightly, I could see his cheeks turning a bright pink " Hey, I know this sounds cheesy, but since it's Thanksgiving and all, I just wanted to say, I'm thankful for having you in my life, thanks for being my friend"

I stared at him for a second before pulling him back into another hug, when we finally let go I turned to see T.J. leaning up against his car with a big smile on his face

"Geeze Spin, you gunna cry"

"No" I said walking to the car "Shut up" I said defensively, trying to hide my smile

"Bye Ashie! T.J. be careful with my girl, keep her safe! And have a great time you guys"

"I'll do my best" T.J. said getting in the car "You have a good Thanksgiving too Lucus"

We both waved to Lucus, and he waved back until he was out of view

The first few minuets were silent, my biggest objective at the moment was trying to make sure this ride home wouldn't be an awkward one.

"So, when was the last time you were home?" I asked

"Uh, I haven't been home since the summer, so not too long ago." He was still focused on the road during his answer "I would like to go back more often, but the drive is such a pain, so coming for holidays is just better. You were home too right? I saw you a few times"

"Yea, I was inside a lot, I have a lot of paperwork to do before transfusing"

"Speaking of, how are you liking the school so far?" He asked

"I'm liking it, I miss the friends I made there, but I like the professors here, they use class time more efficiently, so I feel like I'm getting more information quicker"

"Well that's good"

Then the silence slowly crept over us again, so much for not letting it get awkward, this was that kind of 'cut the tension with a knife' kinda situations, I could tell there was something he wanted to ask me, but he was fighting himself on whether or not he would ask

"Why-" He paused, still not looking at me "Why didn't you tell me you were coming" He asked nervously

I sighed, hadn't I already answered this? "Well, I wanted to surprise you, but obviously I hadn't thought it through very well. I never considered that maybe you had a new life.. That maybe you moved on"

He scoffed "Moved on? Are you kidding? Your not an easy girl to get over Spin, trust me, I tried. If you think me dating Becca meant I moved on, your wrong. She's not exactly an upgrade, but I thought 'Hmm, if I date someone whose the complete opposite of the girl I fell in love with, maybe, just maybe I could get her off my mind for a little bit'. It worked sometimes, I was able to focus on other things, but you were always there. Maybe it was my fault, I kept that drawing on the wall, and I probably should have changed my phone background from that one of you and me at the dock, but I didn't. It was my fault I didn't 'move on' from you, but maybe I never wanted to"

I didn't know what to say, he sounded angry, but at least he got out what he wanted to say. I opened my mouth to say something, but he reached out and turned on the radio. He was definitely upset, he had a right to be. I leaned the chair back a bit, and layed my head against the window. It was nice to just look at the world passing by, and listen to the music playing, but I still couldn't get rid of that gross feeling of knowing how much I've upset the boy only a few inches away from me.

Well, I guess I fell asleep, I woke up to the sound of a car door slamming, and when I looked over I saw we were at a gas station and T.J. had just gone out to fill his tank. I opened the door and stretched a bit before walking into the store, I didn't actually want anything, but I wasn't going to ask T.J. to stop again later, so I got myself something to drink, and a snack for later, I was walking back out as he was walking in. Of course.

I got back in the car and I had a text from Vince

Hey, just got back, when are you gunna get here?

"Hey, how much longer till we get home?" I asked when T.J. got back in the car "Vince wants to know"

"Uh, about an hour and a half, maybe two" He said

I quickly texted Vince back, as T.J. started the car and we pulled back onto the road. I put my phone down, and returned my gaze out the window

"I, um, I'm sorry for getting so angry earlier" T.J. said, startling me

"Oh, it's ok, you had to get it off your chest."

"Yea, but I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, it's not fair to you. I'm not mad, I just missed you like crazy, that's all"

"I missed you too T.J. your not an easy person to get over either. You weren't just my boyfriend, you were my best friend first, you were, and still are a big part of my life"

He smiled, he didn't look off the road, but he smiled. I grabbed the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel and held it in mine, he gave mine a squeeze and didn't say another word. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all

**Ah, well there it is. I have news! **

**1. ****I made a Tumblr! ****Well another Tumblr, that way I can really keep you guys updated on when things are gunna be posted and what's going on and stuff. Plus I can get more input from you guys :) **** .com**

**2. ****I posted another T.J. x Spinelli ****story, but I put it as rated M due to its use of the F-word, so not for 'sexual content' just the F bomb, so please check it out, maybe review it, **

**and review this one too please :) Hope you liked it!**


	14. Chapter 13 New Relationships

**I'm really sorry you guys, I don't really have any excuses as to why it's been so long, I mean school, but c'mon, there's no way I haven't had an hour at last to write for the past three months, so truly you guys, I'm sorry**

**Actually the majority of this chapter has been done since November, it's just really short and I honestly have no idea what to add to it, so I've just put it off.**

**But hey! Here's an idea! You could follow me on Tumblr (( .com)) You can keep posted on how things are going, give me some input or ideas, and maybe even get my butt into gear and make me write :O **If you follow me on there, I'll follow back, and I don't post anything unrelated to my stories on that blog**

**Anywho, I own nothing, enjoy :)**

By the time we got home, Vince and Gus were already at Kelso's, so after unpacking a bit and a quick reunion with our parents, me and T.J. headed over. As soon as we walked in, Gus hugged me, and T.J. and Vince were doing one of those weird handshake things. Boys...

"So Spinelli, how have you been?" Gus asked

"I've been pretty good, how about you? How's your military school?" I asked

"Oh it's fantastic, I'm not that scrawny kid anymore, so there are a few guys there that are actually afraid of me" He said. It was true, Gus wasn't small anymore, he really grew up, but the best part, is even though he took the military very seriously, he still acted like the same Gus when he was with us. Although the fear that some of these people had for him, might also have something to do with his dad

"That's great to hear" I responded

"Ay, Kelso! The usual for me and Spin?" T.J. asked happily

Kelso's face lit up when he saw us "Oh, absolutely, anything for my favorite customers! It's so nice to see you kids again!"

We all started walking back to their table, when Vince pulled me back

"So how are things going with you and T.J.? I mean you told me he had a girlfriend, and we hadn't really talked since" He asked

"Oh that, well I punched her in the face, then T.J. broke up with her" I said then tried to walk back to the table until he grabbed my arm again

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?" Vince said, the confused look on his face was actually pretty funny

"She insulted me, then she insulted you guys, so I punched her, then when T.J. found out, he must have realized how much of a bitch she really was, and he broke up with her like two days later"

"Ok, well that makes more sense I guess, but where does that leave you two?" He asked

"I don't know yet, I'll let you know at the end of the week" I smirked and walked back to the table, sliding in next to Gus just as Kelso was bringing our 'usuals'

"It is really great seeing you all again, I'm so glad you came back to see me" He said

"Well of course, part of coming home for the holidays is coming home to see Kelso" T.J. said as if it were obvious

"Well, it warms my heart seeing a bunch of kids that are actually going to make themselves into something, I don't see many teenagers in here that have potential, but I always knew the six of you would do well in life" He finished before walking into the back. Kelso's the best

We were all making small talk, telling different college stories when I noticed someone standing next to the table

"I figured you guys would be here" Said a tall, thin, blonde boy, my eyes snapped open, but before I could say anything, Vince did

"Mikey?!" He said in shock

"Yea, hey guys" He said pulling a chair to the edge of the table

"Mikey, you look great, how'd you lose so much weight?" Gus asked

"Well all my dance classes have proven to be quite beneficial, not only improving my skill, but also keeping me in pretty good shape, that along with eating right" He replied, right as Kelso placed a big banana split with just about every topping on it in front of him. "Well what can I say, Kelso's banana splits are my one weakness" He said causing all of us to laugh "So where's Gretchen?" He asked

"Oh yea, I talked to her mom earlier, she's flying in tomorrow" Vince said

"Really?" I asked excitedly "This is awesome! The whole gangs getting back together, I can't wait!"

T.J. chuckled

"What's so funny" I asked, one eyebrow raised

"Nothing, you're just really cute when you get all excited like that" He said giving me a warm smile

"Aww! Spinelli! You're blushing!" Vince teased "Ow!"

"Oh was that your shin I just kicked? My bad, maybe next time you shouldn't sit across from me" I said with a smirk

After a while, when everyone's laughing died down, Mikey spoke up

"So, uh, I have news" He smiled looking down at the table

"What's up man?" T.J. asked

"Well, I kinda met someone" He replied with a shy smile

"Really?" Gus asked "That's great!"

"Yea, her names Alice, she has the most magnificent voice I've ever heard, and she's such a graceful dancer, and she's beautiful, and I just.." He paused and finally looked up at us "I really like her guys" He said

"That's awesome man, I can't wait till we get to meet her, how long have you two been together?" T.J. asked

"A month and a half, and it's been a fantastic month and a half" He seems so happy, it's adorable, he's smitten. Our little Mikey was in a relationship, and he was happy, maybe I should try that.

"Sorry Mikey, I got you beat, I'm running on four months" Vince said proudly putting his hands behind his head and leaning back

"What? You've had a girlfriend for four months and you didn't tell me?" I yelled

"I didn't wanna jinx it, but yea, her names Kaitlyn, and she likes basketball almost as much as I do" He said

"Now that's not possible" T.J. mumbled, causing Vince to shove his shoulder

"Ugg, this isn't fair, Vince has Kaitlyn, Mikey has Alice, you two have each other" Gus said, motioning between me and T.J. and Vince let out a snort, before laughing

"What?" Gus asked

T.J. cleared his throat before answering "Uh, me and Spinelli aren't together"

Gus's face paled a bit and his eyes widened "Oh geeze, I'm sorry guys, I just assumed, I'm sorry"

"It's not a big deal Gus, don't sweat it" I replied

"Well I mean, Vince said you guys were driving together, and you came her together, so I just thought...Sorry" Gus said weakly

"Really Gus, it's an honest mistake" T.J. said, chuckling a bit

"Well, as much fun as this is, I think I should be getting back home" Vince said,

"Yea, I think so too, you coming with Spin?" T.J. asked

"Sure" I said "Bye you guys, I'll see you all tomorrow when Gretchen gets here" I grinned widely

As we were walking out I could have sworn I heard Gus say something like 'Well if they aren't dating now, they will be soon, there's no way those two can stay away from each other'

When we pulled up to T.J.'s we both get out of the car, and I started walking back home, but T.J. ran to the other side of the car and grabbed my wrist, when I turned around his arms were around my waist, I wrapped mine around his neck, and he hugged me tightly, as he was pulling away, he kissed me lightly on the cheek

"Goodnight Spin" He said

"Night Teej"

I walked across the lawn to the front door happily, but as soon as I stepped inside I was stuck in a headlock

"Joey! Get off!" I shrieked

"Nope!" He said, then started laughing

"Joey! I'm going to murder you in your sleep, get off!" I yelled

"Seriously, don't kill her before I can get a hug" A familiar voice called

"Fine, you're no fun" Joey replied

He let go of me, and I looked up to see Vito standing in the doorway leading to the Living room

"Vito!" I called happily as I ran up to hug him "I didn't think you were coming home!"

"Of course, I had to come see my baby sister, and of course to make sure Joey wasn't in jail" He teased

"Ha. Ha. Very funny bro" Joey said, unamused

Vito chuckled before leaning into me

"I saw that, by the way" He whispered, loud enough for me to hear him, but soft so Joey wouldn't

"Saw what?" I asked

"You and your little boyfriend in the driveway next door" He replied, a smug smile plastered on his face

I turned bright pink, and he started laughing, letting go of me

"She's all your Joey" He said walking away

and the next thing I knew I was being tackled to the ground

**So I know it's short, but I decided to update as is, because **_**I had no idea what else to add**_**, so I'm sorry again, but I'm starting the next chapter as soon as I post this one, truly sorry guys**

****But seriously though .com** I'm pathetic...**


End file.
